Adventure School Time
by eyelovemanga
Summary: Chapter summary: Finn gets to go to high school with Bonnibel, his crush, and wants to declare his feelings for her. But will she return them? Read to find out. Lots of different pairings being tested.


"Jake, wake up." Finn whispered to his best friend/brother.

Jake groaned, "come on, man just ten more minutes..."

Finn smirked at his brothers sleeping form, "heh heh heh." He chuckled.

SPLAT! Finn smacked a pie into jakes face, to which the latter woke up with a start.

"What the, Finn!" Jake shouted while Finn fell to the floor in hysterical fits of laughter, "what the cram, man! Why'd you do that?"

"You've... Got... Ten... Min... Utes... Till the bus!" Finn said between laughing fits.

"Bus? Oh, right, we're high schoolers now! Whew!" Jake said as he ran into the bathroom to get cleaned.

"Dude, this is gonna be so math!" Finn exclaimed while they were on the bus,

"we're finally in high school! I'm super excited!"

"Heh, you're only saying that because we're be in school with bonnie." Jake  
said slyly.

"What?! No way! I'm just excited cause we're grown up, you know?" Finn flushed at his friends comment.

"Hah! I knew it! You like-like Bonnie! You're as red as a tomato!" Jake laughed and Finns face turned into an even deeper red

"Oh? What's this about Bonnibel?" A voice said in the seat behind him.

"Oh, Finn is in lo- Ahhhhhh!" Jake shouted as he turned around and saw who asked the question.

It was Marceline, the "vampire queen" as jake called her 'why'd he scream like that?' Finn wondered.

"What's wrong jake? Weren't you saying something?" Marceline hissed.

"Not to you." Jake humphed and turned away from her.

"Jake! That was really rude'" Finn said, unable to understand his friends behaviour

"But, fiiiinn. She's a vampire! If I associate with her, she'll kill me!" He whined.  
For a moment Finn thought he saw a flicker of sadness in Marceline's features, but it was quickly replaced with an evil mischievous grin.

"That's right jake..." Marceline hissed, "I'll suck every drop of blood out of your body then I'll make a feast of your fleeing soul"

She was hissing these words to jake right next to his ear with an evil grin to which jake had shrunk back into his bus seat so much he was practically invisible.

"Metaphorically, of course." She whispered to Finn with a wink.

'Wha? What was that about?' Finn thought, 'she was like a vampire with jake then with me she was... Was that flirting? Nah, I'm reading into this too much.'

"So Finn, what do you think?"

"What?"

"Come on, man, don't zone out me! What classes do you reckon we've got with Bonnie or," shudder, "Marceline?" Jake asked.

"I guess we'll find out now. We've arrived!"

The school looked more like a castle than a school. outside, there was a moderate sized fountain in the courtyard with crystal clear flowing out of a statue of a warriors sword.

Finn walked through the large, double doors, with a deep crimson colour. The room was full to bursting point with new students. Finn noticed the marble floors had beautiful designs of barbed roses. He looked around to see photographs of previous headmasters and students of meritorious achievements all around the room hanging in portraits, the borders of which were laced with thorny vines. There's a set of double staircases , one on the left and one on the right, that lead to upstairs where there were doors leading to many classrooms. The railing of the staircases are exquisitely engraved with flowers and vines, as it seemed plant-life was the theme of the decorations. To the left, there is a grand oak wooden door that leads to a very large library. To the right there is a door that leads to a green house, with flowers and other plants of all varieties.

"Whoah, bro, this place is enormous!" Jake shouted, drawing the attention of staff and students alike, "uh, hi..." He said awkwardly as people kept staring at him strangely.

"Such a big place, it would be very easy to get lost here, wouldn't it jake?" Marceline was suddenly behind them, "also easy to get found though, but maybe not by who you want, hm?"

Jake shivered as Marceline just laughed and walked away as the opening ceremony started.

The ceremony was really boring and Finn found himself falling asleep more than once, but there was something that made him immediately come out of his boredom, "... Ooo high school was built in an old kingdom made centuries ago by scholars, who..." The headmaster droned on but Finn wasn't paying attention.

'A kingdom, wow! Maybe there's secret doors leading to treasure and stuff!' Finn thought, excited by this piece of news, 'I'll have to explore this place with jake later!'

"Hello, Finn, how are you?"

Finn snapped out of his trance and looked around. The ceremony had finished and people were dispersing to home room to get their timetables and right next to him was Bonnibel Bubblegum, Finns crush.

"H-hey Bonnie, I'm good, how're you?" Finn stumbled over his words turning red as Bonnibel kept smiling.

"I'm quite all right, thank you." Bonnibel paused for a few seconds before talking again, "what did Marceline want with you two?"

'Why'd she ask about that?' Finn wondered, 'that shouldn't really matter to her'

Jake answered for Finn, "she was just scaring the poots out of me"

"Oh, okay, that's fine," she smiled at Finn, "I do hope we have some classes together, Finn." She walked away leaving Finn staring after her.

"Did you hear that, bro? She hopes we have classes together! She may be into me!" Finn could barely contain his excitement.

"You shouldn't waste your time on Bonnibel," Marceline was standing behind them both, "she'll break your little hero heart if you give it to her."

Marceline walked away as quickly as she'd appeared, "what was that about?"  
Finn said.

"Doesn't matter, well be late if we keep standing here!" Jake said checking his watch.

"All right! It's learning time!"


End file.
